Doppelgangers
by AstrisDreams
Summary: When another Kid Flash and Robin show up in Mt. Justice everyone's first thought is clones. Except they're from an alternate earth where they fight with a team called Teen Titans. All is not well when it turns out a villain from their universe has followed them here.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting a lot of stories which will be updated sporadically. I just need to get the first chapters out of my system.**

* * *

><p>Batman is at Mt. Justice working on the systems operation, M'gann is in the kitchen baking a cake and Artemis is helping her...clean the batter. Robin and Wally are teaching Superboy how to play a video game and Aqualad is reading a book.<p>

There's a whirring noise and everyone looks to see a small portal appearing near the Zeta Beams. Two beams of energy attacks Wally and Robin sending them flying to the ground.

"Assume defensive positions." Batman orders and checks on the two boys.

He can't help but have a small spot for the two of then being the youngest members on the team and the smallest they're more likely to get hurt than anybody else. There are days where he can't be certain on which one he worries about more. Wally is older and bigger but much more naïve and gullible, while Robin is smaller and weaker but street smart with more experience. He settles for worrying about both at an equal degree with Robin being just a bit higher he is his son.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Fine, I'm sure we're gonna have bruises in the morning though." Wally shrugged.

Everyone crowds around the wormhole ready to attack if necessary with Robin and Wally raking up the rear.

"Stay back we don't know why it attacked you two."

The wormhole gets bigger and two people appear before disappearing.

Batman takes a step forward batarang in hand ready to attack and falters just slightly staring at the two beings in slight awe.

"Way to go Kid Flash! This is all your fault! You just had to play with Control Freak's remote!"

"Would you chill Robin! You're such a whiner, now I see why the other Titans made that rant page."

"Wait the Titans made that page?"

"Erm...no. Anyway Control Freak's remote sent you in the TV, and brought TV monsters to life the last two times you used it."

"Nice subject change but I'm still-"

"SO!" The boy interrupted, "Obviously we must be in the-"

"Batcave."

"Batcave? Wait what? Why would be Control Freak's remote take us to the Batcave?"

The taller boy pointed at Batman, the younger glanced at him and looked around, "I don't think this is the Batcave, unless Bats did some redecorating last time I was here, in which case I approve! Dude's a creep."

"Dude's standing right here."

"He doesn't scare me he's nothing but a big softy. Alfred on the other hand."

Robin and Wally bit back snickers the only people in the room besides Batman getting the reference.

"There's a batcave?" M'gann asked.

"Whoa! Floating alien babe. It's like another Starfire!"

"Shut it! So who are you?"

M'gann opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Batman, "I think you two should introduce yourselves first."

"Why? You know who we are?"

"Humor me."

"Okay then. This is Robin your wimpy sidekick."

"Hey!"

"And I'm Kid Flash the fastest boy alive."

Batman nodded eyeing the two, they could be from the future or the past.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16, and the spaz here is 14." Robin said pointing at his friend.

"I am not a spaz." He pouted.

Well then that scratched time travel out the question, maybe...

"Interesting. Have the two of you ever heard of alternate dimensions."

"Control Freak's remote sent us to an alternate dimension!"

"Well it can bend the fabricate of space and time."

"Remember when Star went into the future."

"At least it explains why the Batcave looks so different."

"This isn't the Batcave." Batman said.

"Wait there really is a Batcave?" Artemis asked.

"I don't suppose you have the device that got you here." He asked receiving two shakes of the head. "Hmm you don't seem to be threats."

"No duh! We're the good guys."

"Tell that the electricity that shot me in the chest." Wally complained stepping forward.

"As you can see there is already a Kid Flash and Robin in this universe. If you'll excuse me I have work to do." Batman said leaving the mountain, "Fill them in and watch them."

"Great two Wally's somebody kill me now." Artemis sighed.

"What do we call you two, you can't both be Robin and Kid Flash."

"Since you two are the impostors you guys can be Rob and KF." Robin said.

"I guess that's fair." Rob shrugged, "So where's your costume?"

"There were no missions."

"Missions? I'm guessing you still work with Batman and the League."

"You don't?"

"We had a falling out a while ago. We made up but I still work alone, well with my own team. We're a group of individual sidekicks."

"What about you? Did you leave Un-The Flash?" Wally asked

"Yeah." KF rubbed his head, "Working with him out a mental block on my powers. After I went solo I could do all this amazing stuff I couldn't before."

"You can vibrate through walls?"

"I can vibrate through ten buildings! You just gotta stop trying to be like the Flash and be your own person."

"Solo?" Kaldur asked, "You don't work with Rob?"

"Eh. Not really. I mean they're cool and all but I'm not really a team player. I was just visiting when one of their villains attacked. But enough about me who are you people? I don't recognize any of you."

"My apologizes. I'm Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Kaldur. I am Aqualad."

"You're Aqualad? What happened to Garth?" Rob asked.

"Garth?"

"Yeah he's Aqualad where we're from."

"Interesting. Here Garth declined the offer to be Aqualad and stayed in Atlantis he is my close friend."

"Cool."

"I'm Artemis."

"I have no idea who you are." KF said bluntly.

"I'm M'gann, or Miss Martian."

"Martian huh do you know any Tameranians."

"I have heard of them but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting any."

"So who's the brick?"

"Superboy. Or Conner."

"Whoa! Superman has a son here that is awesome."

"I'm his clone." Conner said harshly.

KF merely grinned, "It's still cool. I wish I had a clone."

"No thanks, two Wally's are more than enough." Robin said.

"So if you guys don't exist here then I can guess my team doesn't exist here." Rob sighed. "Great Cyborg could've got us home in no time."

"Hey. How old are you two?" KF asked.

"I'm 13 and he's 15 but he acts more like a five year old." Robin answered.

"I do not." Wally protested.

"I'm finally older than you Rob." KF grinned glancing at Robin.

"By a year you're only 14." Robin protested.

"Still one more year than you."

"True but you're still shorter." Rob smirked.

It was true both Robins were taller than the Kid Flash closest to their age.

KF grinned pulling Robin in for a hug, "Can we keep him. He's cuter than you!"

Rob sighed turning to the Young Justice team and sighed, "Wanna trade Wallys?"

"Deal." Artemis said.

"Dude seriously." Wally protested.

KF let go of Robin running over to his counterpart instead and leaned against him.

"So now what?" KF asked.

"Now we wait for Batman to get us home and without Cyborg this could take a while." Rob shrugged, not bothered by the new addition of weight.

"Got any food around here?"

"My cake!" M'gann shouted flying into the kitchen and taking out a charred cake from the oven.

"Dude its like Starfire all over again." KF snickered.

"Aliens." Rob muttered. "No matter what dimension you're from they can't cook."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I can continue further I'm working on the chapter right now I need to know, do you guys want Birdflash, or Spitfire, and Chalant, or StarRob and JinxKF. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooo..." Wally started.

"Soooo..." KF mimicked.

Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed Wally to the side, "What's it like in your world and why don't we exist?"

"Honestly I don't know. Where we come from I've never heard you." KF shrugged, "But you guys haven't heard of any of our friends either."

"What are your teammates like?" Miss Martian asked.

"Well there's a whole bunch of honorary Titans like KF here who help out but don't work with us. My team is the main one. It's made of me, Starfire she's from Tameranean." Rob said.

"What?" Artemis blurted.

"Alien planet. I guess she's the Miss Martian of your group." Rob muttered.

"Yep, you're both redhaired beauties like yours truly." KF grinned.

Artemis snorted and Rob smirked continuing, "Then there's Raven she's a half demon. Reminds me of your Superboy, she has um daddy issues and anger issues too."

Superboy merely glared at him and Rob grinned back before starting up again, "Cyborg is half man half machine. He can be serious when he needs too but likes to joke around with Beast Boy he's a shapeshifter. He can turn into any animal except he's always green."

"Sounds interesting." Artemis deadpanned.

"Do you mind telling me about Garth." Kaldur asked.

"Right! Aqualad he's on another team, Titans East. There's Mas and Menos two Spanish speaking brothers who only run fast when they're touching. Bumblebee who has martial arts training, and can fly with wings and shrink into the size of a bee and shock you with her electricity stingers. Then there's Speedy who's like your Artemis. Aqualad and him have a love hate thing going on. They argue all the time."

"I call it fight flirting. Raven and Beastboy do it too." KF interrupted.

"So there's a Speedy in your universe and not me!" Artemis huffed.

"There's a Speedy in this universe too?"

"Yeah except he goes by Red Arrow. He got tired of being seen as a sidekick."

"But that's stupid. His mentor is Green Arrow. Changing his name to that will only make people think he's his sidekick. Or that they're a pair of Christmas themed superheroes." KF pointed out.

"Dude I totally said that to him and he tried to shoot me with arrows." Wally protested.

"Just talking to you makes me want to shoot you with arrows." Artemis snarked.

Rob blinked taking a glance between them, "Are you guys fight flirting?"

"With him as if." Artemis snorted.

"Dude." KF muttered, "You guys totally were." He whirled on Rob in shock, "Is there a Jinx in this dimension. Does this count as cheating?"

Rob snorted, rolling his eyes, "If you ask me-"

"-I shouldn't be dating a villain in the first place yada yada I've heard it all before. Gosh you're so overprotective sometimes." KF muttered.

Both Robin's exchanged exasperated glances, knowing full well that with Wally's overly trusting personality and openness it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Might I remind you she's reformed. Besides you're just sore that she totally kicked your ass the first time you met and has been the only villain you couldn't properly keep in jail."

"That'll get me to like her KF." Rob said, "Just keep on bringing up those topics."

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Wally pouted.

"Yeah." KF blushed, "She's a year and a half older than me."

"And older chick. You're what fourteen she's like sixteen?" Robin said.

"Not yet her birthdays in December."

"And yours is in November she's basically two years older than you. Cougar." Rob coughed.

"She is not. You're dating an older chick too."

"I have a girlfriend?" Robin asked.

"She's a year and less older than me. Starfire she's seventeen."

"The alien? What about Zatanna?"

"You're with Zatanna? Wow that's a cougar. How did that happen she's like three times your age and what happened to her thing with Batman?"

"Three times my age she's one year older than me! And Batman he is not a pedophile."

"Fourteen? Where we come from Zatanna's like thirty and a total babe."

"Ha so you do like Zatanna!" Wally teased.

"Woah. No Starfire." Rob muttered, "That's erm shocking."

"Wait a second are you telling me that Speedy and Aqualad are a thing where you're from?" Artemis piped up.

Rob and KF exchanged glances shrugging.

"It's kinda unclear." KF said.

Recognize Zatanna B07

"Hey guys what's...up?" She trailed off staring at the doppelgängers.

"Batman really is a pedophile." KF whispered to Rob.

"What's going on?" She scowled, "Why are there two of you?"

"Zatanna meet our doppelgängers they're from a different universe."

"Well that's something...new." She muttered.

Recognized Batman 01

Batman stalked over to the group grabbing KF's arm harshly and started pulling him away.

"Ow! Dude let go!" KF whined.

Rob ran over gripping the arm Batman had on Kid Flash only to be slammed into the wall.

"Batman what's going on?"

"These two are spies. Maybe it's just one of them."

"Impostors we know your secret identity." KF protested, vibrating furiously.

"You two are working with Deathstroke."

"What's a Deathstroke?" Rob winced standing up.

"He said that this Kid Flash was an associate of his. Are you a spying on your friend."

"I don't even know a Deathstroke!" KF whimpered, "I work alone anyway."

"What happened to the Flash?" Wally asked.

"We just grew apart, working with him was holding me back."

Batman brought KF closer to him before releasing him. He reached into a utility belt pulling out a picture and showing it to KF.

"Do you know this man?"

"That's Slade!"

"So you are working with him."

"No! That's Robin's villain."

"Slade's here! How?" Rob frowned.

"How? I'm assuming you know why he's here."

"Yeah...he wants me to be his apprentice. After seeing me take down the hive five by myself something Rob couldn't do he became interested in me and yeah. It's why I was staying with Rob here no way was I bringing him back to to Central. Anyway I've even trying to stay away from him dude has an issue with teenage apprentices I think he's a pedophile. First Rob, then Terra, then Raven and now me."

"Is he really a-"

"No." Rob interrupted, "He just gives off really creepy vibes."

"So Deathstroke the terminator goes by Slade in your world."

"The terminator." KF squeaked.

"My sources didn't tell me which Deathstroke you were claimed to be working with but I assume it was your Slade. Until then you are to stay in Happy Harbor."

"That's it no quarantined to the base." Robin asked.

"I would but then you guys would sneak out and be in more danger." Batman said, and turned to KF, "I could not-"

"It's cool Bats. I forgive you for getting all daddybats on me. Flash would've done worse to Robin if he thought he was a danger to me so know worries." KF shrugged.

Batman eyed them all before leaving the mountain.

Artemis shuddered, "If that was daddybats I'd hate to see what daddyflash is like."

* * *

><p><strong>I made this SpitfireChalant and Starrob/JinxKF because I write a lot of birdflash and or flashy things anyway so I decided not to since my other stories will most likely be slash.**

**Reason why Batman acts like this is that he gets overprotective if Robin even if it's not his Tobin. Instincts and all that.**

**Hopefully everyone is in character, and of course the villain is Slade who else would it be? Red-X, or maybe even Brother Blood.**


End file.
